


【贾尼】龙与盔甲 AU

by lotusfire666



Series: All about Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 蠢萌甜的恋爱





	【贾尼】龙与盔甲 AU

1.

 

Tony擦过脸上的血迹，十分不开心地把剑从软倒的敌人尸体里拔了出来。他出了很多汗，躲在面部盔甲下的眼睛因为潮湿而模糊。他喘着气，抬头看向不远处朝他涌来的更多敌人，咬紧了牙，握紧了手中对他来说变得沉重的剑。

他打了多久？他不知道。被阴谋骗到了距离城堡遥远的山谷，然后陷入包围，苦战了这么久。觊觎斯塔克家族广袤封地和富裕财产的家伙们可真是下足了本钱，这些雇佣兵比他以前对付过的要难搞多了，他们还懂战术，想法把Rhodes支开了——愿上帝保佑他，Tony真后悔把偶尔来访的老友拖进自己的战斗。

他的护卫们一个个地倒下了。Tony没有自己的军队，他从来不喜欢这个。Edward·Anthony·Stark最爱的是美人、美酒和亲手锻造的铠甲。他有整个大陆最强的锻造技术，握着整个大陆最大的银矿，连国王巡查都要特意来他的城堡会见他。

好吧，他大概是骄傲了一点，有时候嘴贱了一点，但风流倜傥是他的天性，就像你不能阻挡雄孔雀亮出它最漂亮的羽毛。要Tony自己来说的话，如果太聪明是种罪，那他的确早就罪该致死。

尽管如此，Tony在刀锋砍下来的时候还是觉得自己没有活够呢——他还有三百二十四个新的想法没有实验，还没有采摘到斯塔克城里迎着朝阳绽放的第一朵带露的玫瑰，还没有让Potts小姐原谅他不小心又毁了她重要的工作……

他闭上了眼睛，把剑放下，朝空中大喊了一声：“JARVIS你看够了没——”

一道银亮的剑光凌空飞来，削飞了向Tony戳来的剑。一个一身银甲披着墨兰披风的骑士策马冲破了层层包围，挡在Tony面前。

“没有，Sir，您知道我永远都非常欣赏您的英姿。”Jarvis打开面甲，露出半个微笑。

Tony暗暗地翻了个白眼。这该死的、每次总会在最后一分钟才出现拯救他的恶龙。他的贴身管家、仆从、护卫，随便什么可以命名的，爱冷嘲热讽的家伙。对他抱有超过自己的信赖真不是Tony做过最聪明的事儿。

把战场完全交给Jarvis也不太可能，但Tony至少可以卸掉一点力气，把背后交给他。他缓缓地吐出一口气，不由自主地稍稍放松。

“这次又要让你失望了。”Tony说着，渐渐在Jarvis的掩护下打开一条出口。“死神并没有像你期待的那样爱我。”

“您知道我有足够的时间等待。”Jarvis答道，替他挡掉又一道凶狠的攻击。他们渐渐到了包围圈的边缘，敌人也愈加凶狠起来，个个都是不要命的架势，Tony暗暗地心想他们不知收了多少钱来要他的命——不，西大陆没人比TonyStark更有钱，所以许诺的是其他的东西，贵族身份、赦免状……他正胡思乱想着怎样才能揪出他们背后的那些混蛋，没留意被一个偷袭的家伙戳中了马的眼睛。

战马痛得高高跃起，几乎是立刻就发了狂，Tony措手不及，被甩了出去，飞在半空里脑子里还转了下“这下完蛋了”的念头，下一秒一阵狂风就把他托了起来。飞沙走石一时蔽日，被银色盔甲覆盖的熟悉手臂伸了过来，Tony毫不犹豫地抓住，飞身上马，Jarvis趁着敌人一时的混乱带着他冲破了包围圈。

“好了，TonyStark会巫术的传言现在要被坐实了。”Tony说着，看身后的敌人们依然在风暴里挣扎。

“您希望我消灭这一传言吗？”Jarvis问。他的声音平静地好像在说今天天气怎样。

“你知道我不喜欢大开杀戒。”

Jarvis点了点头。“一切听凭您吩咐。现在，请您坐好。”他加快了速度，把敌人们远远地抛在身后。

 

 

他们的马承受不了负载两人高速地奔跑，很快就气喘吁吁，还差点跌倒。Tony决定他们先躲一躲，等局势稳定下来之后再回城。他们径直走进了迷雾森林。

“我担心Potts小姐的状况。”Jarvis说，有点不太同意。“城堡里有内奸。”

“你太小看她了。”Tony答道，摘掉了头盔。“我们现在回去等于自投罗网，还会让她陷入危险的境地，但如果我们处于失踪的状况，他们就不敢对她怎样——至少她会是威胁我的一张好牌。”

Jarvis点了点头。他下了马，抬手扶Tony下来，Tony这才觉得身上的伤口开始争先恐后地疼痛起来。他嘶地倒抽了口气，在Jarvis的帮助下坐到一棵古老的橡树下，Jarvis神情忧虑地看着他。

“至少在这里我们是安全的。”Tony摆摆手，示意Jarvis也坐下。“你确保有人看到我们进了迷雾森林？”

“至少能追踪到。”Jarvis答道，反手削飞了一根从他背后冒出来想要偷袭他们的树枝。

“那样他们必定会告诉Pepper我们死定了，而Pepper会知道我其实没事。”Tony懒洋洋地说。他们的马在一旁躁动不安地刨着土喷着鼻息，一股阴森腐朽的不详气息从森林内部隐隐约约传了过来。迷雾森林，活着的死亡森林，数百年来只有一个人活着从里面走出来过。

“J？”Tony用马鞭敲了敲树，对明显变化了一下形状的橡树皱了皱眉。

“Yes，Sir？”

“虽然我非常喜欢你人形的样子，但我真的很讨厌被树精掐死或者花熏死或者被巨鸟当宝石塞进巢里这些不体面的死法。”Tony摊开手。“所以，拜托？”

“我怎么记得您以前跟我说过在大丽花的迷惑下慢慢地窒息是最美妙的死法？”Jarvis说着话，人已经开始变形，银色的铠甲化成了鳞片，脖子开始伸长，蝴蝶骨向后突出，慢慢伸展，最终化成了巨大的蝠翼。全身银白的龙扑扇了两下翅膀，站直了身子，扬起头，猛地长啸一声，巨大的音波在迷雾森林里一圈圈地扩散，惊起无数飞鸟，尖利的叫声响彻云空，宣告着主人的回归。

Tony捂耳朵的反应慢了半拍，龇牙咧嘴过了好一会儿才让脑子受到的震荡稍稍平息。

“你下次龙吟能给点提示吗？”他抱怨道，站起身来，走到龙的面前，龙弯下曲线优美的脖子，用额头蹭了蹭他的脸。

“不许舔我……喂！”湿热的龙信子已经毫不客气地甩了他一脸口水。Tony忍不住笑了起来。“你很开心啊，有多久没回到这个形态了？”

“在您忙于泡妞和无建设意义的白日梦时我也是会擅离职守的。”Jarvis回答，他修长的尾巴卷了过来，勾住Tony，把他送上了背。“请抓稳，您要是再不小心掉下去我可来不及救您。”

“闭嘴，Jarvis，对我的平衡能力有点信心。”Tony小心地横跨在龙背上，抱住龙的脖子。

龙张开了巨大的翅膀，挥了一下、两下，风吹倒了周围大片的草地，树精们发出呜呜的声音，然后它腾空而起，紧贴着树的顶端迅疾地飞行，如一只庞然大鸟，掠起森林的阵阵波澜。

Tony被风吹得几乎睁不开眼睛，他抱得更紧了些，努力地从眼睛的缝隙里看身下飞掠而过的黑压压的树林和远处的高山与云。他也很久很久没有和Jarvis一起飞行了。天啊他真想念这个。

 

 

他们最终落在了迷雾森林最深处的高山里，Jarvis用龙吟震开了被山石积压的龙穴入口，Tony先走了进去，然后Jarvis才小心地钻了进去。

“真令人怀念。”Tony走在满山满谷的金子和银子里说。“我们有多久没来过这里了？”

“十五年零三个月又四天。”Jarvis答道。他的声音在空荡荡的山洞里回荡着。

Tony抓起一把碎金子往空中一抛。“你居然舍得抛下这一切我到现在都觉得有点不可思议。”

“噢我可从来没抛下。”龙爱惜地用尾巴把散落的金币往宝藏堆里扫一扫。“我只是有耐心等得到更好的。”它含情脉脉地看了眼Tony。

Tony被它的眼神看得打了个哆嗦。他神情复杂地开口：“我现在就可以脱给你，别用想吃了我的眼神看我，你知道我讨厌那个。”

他把手放在盔甲的系扣上开始解，Jarvis却制止了他。“等到您平安回到城里之后再说。”

龙挑剔地看了看Tony身上沾满了血和灰尘的盔甲，似乎是发出了一声惋惜的叹息，伸爪按住骑士把他推倒在地，Tony发出一声响亮的“EW……”，挥舞着手臂试图逃开，但显然挣扎毫无作用，他很快就被舌信上上下下舔了个干净。

龙结束了它的工作，满意地看着终于开始重放光芒的盔甲，Tony有气无力地从它爪子里挣开，摇摇晃晃地站起身来。

“谁能想得到TonyStark最出色的作品除了让野心家们趋之若鹜也能迷倒龙呢？”Tony干巴巴地说。“全大陆最棒的盔甲，Tony Stark手工打造，你攒了第几套了，Jarvis？”

龙谦逊地低头，伸出一只前爪，然后忽然意识到爪子只有四只，又举起另一只前爪，曲了剩余三根，拼出一个五。

Tony忍俊不禁。“加这套第六了。”他拍拍龙的头。“连国王也不过三套。”

“我迟早会把那三套也拿到的。”Jarvis志在必得地说。

Tony睁大了眼睛。“你要怎么拿？像你服侍我一样服侍他？”他的声音不由自主地带了点苦涩。

龙好像被冒犯了一样昂起了头。“您希望我被别的骑士驾驭？”它不满地扑扇了下翅膀，把一堆金币都掀飞了起来。“唤醒我的人是您，和我签订契约的人也是您，其他人我只需要抢过来就可以了。”

“时隔数百年再次出现龙会引起大骚乱的，虽然我是真的非常想看看我那位表叔到时候会出现什么样的表情。”Tony摸了摸发亮的盔甲，在金币堆里找了个地方坐了下来。龙小心地在他身后躺下，尾巴有一下没一下地晃动着，碰到金币发出清脆的声响。Tony靠了上去，抚摸着它肚子上细碎的鳞片，听见龙发出惬意的咕噜声，弯过脖子把头贴在他腿边，一点温凉的触感。

Tony闭上了眼睛，终于让自己全然地放松。

 

是的，这就是TonyStark除了盔甲之外最大的秘密。他有一只龙。真的龙。如果照Jarvis自己的话来说可能是西大陆唯一的一只龙，因为他自从醒来就没见过第二只。

他是一只以龙的年龄算很年轻的龙，没经历过龙与人类的战争，被迷雾森林的妖精们抚养长大，学会了变成人的魔法。身为一只龙，当然，他热爱金银财宝等一切闪亮的东西，他活过的漫长岁月也足够他攒下山一样的财宝。在附近的珠宝都搜刮一空之后他就陷入了沉睡。

等到Stark家族扩张到和迷雾森林接壤时龙已经沉睡了近百年，Tony小时候自然也听过不少“要好好吃饭不然龙会把你抓走”的故事，只是Stark家的继承人从小就是以胆大妄为著称，自从迷上了金属冶炼和锻造之后就一直心心念念着传说中龙的宝藏里有可以让金子变得坚硬无比银子变得柔软如水一般的宝石，终于忍不住在刚刚继承了爵位的时候组织了探险队走进了迷雾森林。

然后当然，就如同所有试图进入迷雾森林的探险队一样，没人能回来。只除了TonyStark，有无敌的盔甲护体，跌跌撞撞差点被树精勒死时，一道阳光照在了他身上，反射光线惊飞了兢兢业业看守森林的巨鸟。巨鸟把他当块宝石叼进了龙穴——显然龙沉睡了太久，同样热爱发光物的巨鸟拿龙穴和龙攒的宝藏当做了巢。

接下来发生的事情Tony至今都觉得不可思议：他用藏在盔甲里的引火石点燃了火试图吓退巨鸟，巨鸟一翅膀抽飞了火把，顺便把Tony也给抽飞了，火把引燃了不知存放多久的金丝织物，半个山洞都快烧着了。Tony一边躲着火一边躲着巨鸟，没留意山崩地裂，沉睡了不知多少年的龙被热焰惊醒，一爪子拍飞了巨鸟，一回头吞掉了火焰，然后就眯缝着眼睛看着Tony。

好死不死Tony面前一丛未熄的火又跳了一下，把他的盔甲照得亮堂堂。

Tony心想要糟，但已经来不及了，他刚迈腿就被一爪子按在地上，眼睁睁看着龙的身影压了上来，张大着嘴，是要把他吞了的架势。

天才的Tony在那个时候就急中生智做了件他整个下半辈子都太佩服自己的事儿：他跟龙讨价还价。

“龙先生。”Tony举起双手，强装镇定地说。“您想要的不是吃了我，是我的盔甲对不对？”

龙毫无反应。

“我们来做个约定吧。这盔甲全大陆只有我才可以造出来，而且我不仅这一套，我还有很多很多套，但你如果吃了我你就只能拿到这一套。很简单的道理对吧？”Tony摆出他最漂亮的笑容，人称Stark的恶魔微笑。“我可以把我的盔甲全部给你，你喜欢吗？当然，你得先松开我。”

不知人类狡诈的龙松开了爪子。它是一只纯银色的龙，眼睛是极浅淡的蓝。

“很好，龙先生，你知道我是谁吗？我是TonyStark，Stark家族的新领主。”Tony缓缓地站起身来。“我是全大陆最擅长金属冶炼和锻造的人。我一直在开发新的冶炼技术，相信我，这一套很快就会被淘汰，我会造出更好的盔甲，会成为你最棒的收藏。”

“但是有个问题，盔甲一定要上过战场，染过血之后才能发亮。所以我不能直接给你，但我答应你，我死后所有我的盔甲的归属权都是你的。”Tony把手覆上了胸口。“我可以和你约定，我会造最美的盔甲，而你……”

“我会保护您。”龙忽然开口说话了。Tony一惊，龙的声音低沉动听。“我会和您订立契约，保护您直至您死去。”龙缓缓地倾低了头，靠向Tony的手。“希望您可以如您所说，不断造出最美的盔甲。”

“您有一颗美丽的灵魂，骑士先生。我承认您为我的主人。”龙俯伏了下去。

Tony惊呆了，这完全不是他想象中的发展情况，他本来只是想找个逃生之计……

“希望您能遵守您的誓言。”龙美丽的蓝色眼睛平静地看着他，Tony心头一颤，他迟疑地抬手，放在龙的头上，听见自己郑重地回答：“我答应你。”

然后，莫名其妙就成了龙骑士的TonyStark就成了唯一一个走出迷雾森林的人，与他同行的是名叫Jarvis的龙。

再然后，他发现这个名叫Jarvis的龙虽然非常能干，但完全没有温顺的个性，Tony给自己找了个不怎么听话的麻烦。尽管这样，孤独惯了的Tony却越来越习惯他陪在身边。

再再然后的某一天，Tony出外打猎回程，Jarvis在城堡外迎接他。阳光照在他淡金色的头发上，高大的青年朝着Tony温暖地微笑，在他马前的泥沼里铺下自己崭新的墨兰披风。

“我不想您弄脏盔甲。”Jarvis简单地说。

而Tony，了不起的Stark领主，金属之子，龙骑士，未来会被万人景仰的大英雄，在那一刻明明白白听见了自己心动与心碎的声音。

 

 

（对不起我实在是萌这个梗萌得不行不行的了只好开新坑。。。大概不会很长，五更之内完结，把想写的梗写掉就结束~

 

2.

Jarvis知道自己的主人什么都挺好的，但有个最大的缺陷就是自我太膨胀了导致对他人毫无概念。换句话说，不太懂人心。再换句话说，情商有点低。

这么精辟的判断当然不是Jarvis自己做的，Jarvis很荣幸地得到了和他的主人相同的评价，来自国王的特使，号称黑寡妇的Natasha。

她在Stark城堡住了快一个月，和Potts小姐叽叽咕咕了好一阵之后对Potts小姐致以了深刻的同情，大意就是Tony是个会走路的麻烦，对他人的极度迟钝会把他自己不断地丢进灾难里，Jarvis唯一比他好一点点的就是他惹恼别人的机会没Tony那么多，但只是因为他对他人的漠视达到了无与伦比的高度。

“绝配。”黑寡妇简洁地说。她露出意义不明的笑容，扬长而去。Potts小姐则用忧虑又若有所思的眼神上下扫了眼Jarvis，露出了相似的表情。

“我能把Tony交给你吗？”Potts小姐问。

“当然，我会保护他。”Jarvis虽然有点不明所以，还是如实回答。Potts小姐是城堡里除了Tony之外唯一知道他真实身份的人。

Potts小姐点点头。“……虽然我认识Tony的时候就觉得他这一生不可能平淡地娶妻生子，政治联姻什么的，不过和一只龙？就算以Stark的标准来说也实在是太超过了。”她喃喃地说，看向远方，视线有点飘忽。

Jarvis不知该接什么话，只能保持沉默。

Tony确实如他约定所言，一直在精进锻造和冶炼技术，Jarvis帮了不小的忙，用龙息加热金属，鼓风之类。他也一直兢兢业业地保护着Tony在不断作死的路上远离危险。他喜欢Tony，龙总是会喜欢自己的骑士。若不是因为喜欢，骄傲的龙不会弯下脖颈任由人类驱驰。当然，还能获得很多闪亮亮的盔甲是个大大的加分。

Tony全身裹在闪闪发亮的铠甲里战斗的样子非常迷人，他认真地工作，把熔融的银水倒入模具，脸被炉火印得通红的样子非常迷人，他完成一项创举，开心得手舞足蹈的样子也非常迷人，他喝得微醺，摇晃着酒杯醉眼朦胧地微笑的样子也非常迷人。因为TonyStark就是个万人迷。全城的女人都爱他。他有很多朋友，有更多敌人。针对他的暗杀和阴谋从未停止。

Jarvis知道一切。

 

人类是种渺小又脆弱的生物，因为过于脆弱反而精致，因为精致而美，龙最喜欢美的东西。发亮的金子，闪光的宝石，极度刚强又极度柔软的灵魂。人的欲望很复杂，往往超出其自身，Jarvis知道但不理解。他也没什么想理解的愿望。

他有个每天都把日子过得像世界末日的主人，他很喜欢他，他会在他死后得到他所有漂亮炫目的盔甲，这对Jarvis来说便已经足够了。他不需要了解人类，也不需要爱他们，人类的寿命不如地精，力量不如驯鹿，没有花好看，没有鱼好吃，脆弱得一爪子就会死掉，一口气就会吹飞。人类对他来说的意义就是TonyStark，Tony Stark重视的人，以及其他人。

所以是的，他是不在乎其他人。

偶尔在夜深人静的时候，Jarvis会变成龙的样子驼着Tony飞上云霄，在黑夜里如闪电般穿行，在国土上空盘旋。Jarvis喜欢这个，他总是很喜欢回到本来的样子，能够享受自由飞翔的感觉，Tony也很喜欢。只不过龙是个太隐秘的话题，他们并不能经常这样做，Potts小姐三令五申叫他们小心不要曝光，但依然，银龙守护着迷雾森林和Stark领地的传言日渐增多。

 

他们在迷雾森林里待了一周左右，Jarvis找了些不至于毒死人的水果，时常捉些野兔野鸡之类的，堆到Tony脚边，Tony则大部分时间都在用金币模拟某个复杂结构，思考着一些新的想法。他在思考的时候很喜欢和Jarvis说话，Jarvis也随着他胡说八道。龙积攒千年的智慧让他成为整个大陆唯一能跟得上Tony思路的生物。

傍晚的时候他升起火，简单地处理食物喂饱他们俩，然后变成龙形静静地趴着，Tony靠在他身边，出神地盯着火焰，偶尔想到什么就用树枝在地上画出图案。

Jarvis非常喜欢这种感觉。肚子吃得饱饱的，他的金子和宝藏都在眼前，他的主人也暖和和地很安全，所以他就很惬意地把头靠在Tony腿边，用尾巴裹着他，用翅膀遮着他，把自己蜷成一团，Tony挣扎了一会儿没成功，嘟嘟哝哝地放下手里的东西，把翅膀调整成更贴身的角度当做被子一样盖在身上，只露出两只眼睛在外面，Jarvis蹭了下他的头当做晚安，安心地闭上眼睛睡了过去。

他醒来的时候Tony还在睡，眉头紧紧地皱着，手抓着翅膀的蝠翼有点痛。Jarvis小心地把翅膀抽了出来，用尾巴把Tony放平在地上，然后变身成人，开始准备早餐。作为龙很麻烦的一点就是没法像人那样精准地控制手，所以Jarvis在服侍Tony的时候还是习惯人形。

他把前一天晚上的兔肉煮了汤，想了想又清理了一下水果，Tony被食物的香气吸引，迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，眯缝着眼睛贴到Jarvis的背上。

“早上好，Sir。”Jarvis愉悦地回答。“您需要清水洗脸的话在那边有。”他一边搅动着兔肉汤一边指了指用金盆盛的水。

Tony洗了脸，稍稍清醒了点，对着金盆皱眉。“……这不会是？”他摸着金盆的边，上面有繁复的常春藤花纹和太阳纹饰，是圣殿专用的样式。

“是的。”Jarvis点头。

Tony表情复杂地倒掉了脏水。“我至今还记得大神殿太阳鼎失踪的时候可是闹起了轩然大波。”

“很漂亮，而且大小很合适。”Jarvis毫无愧意。“Sir，早餐好了，请用餐。这里有前一任国王珍藏的古董银镶蓝宝石餐具，非常配您的眼睛。”

“你可要把我惯坏了，J。”Tony舀起一碗汤，坐在又不知是某个王公贵族镶满了珠宝的宝座上，十分没形象地用那宝贵的汤勺喝了一口。“我是说汤。”他啧啧赞叹。“我要是没了你可怎么办，Jarvis？”

“在您上天堂之前和之后的许多年我都会一直在。”Jarvis低眉也给自己盛了一碗，端庄地喝了一口。

“太令人感动，我简直要爱上你了。”

“您难道以前不爱我？”Jarvis搁下勺子无辜地看向Tony。“我可是爱您很久了。”

Tony像噎住了一样呛出了声。

“请别把汤弄到盔甲上，油污清理起来很麻烦。”Jarvis皱了皱眉头，拿起一块丝绸递给Tony。

“爱我的盔甲和爱我是两码事，亲爱的J。”Tony叹气，把盔甲擦擦干净。“虽然我号称金属之子，但你知道我不过是个人。”

Jarvis顿了半晌没反应，Tony疑惑地挑眉，Jarvis才答道：“难得听见您如此谦逊我有点不敢相信我的耳朵。”他默默地喝掉了剩下的汤。“据我所知迷雾森林里没有能让人说真话的魔法。”

Tony翻了个白眼没搭理他，拿起一串长得过分大的紫色葡萄皱眉。“你确信这吃了没毒？”他摘了一个，花了点力气才啃掉小半。汁水四溢出来，弄脏了他的手。

“对龙来说是的。”Jarvis答道。“对人类的肠胃还需验证。”

Tony瞪了他一眼，费力把剩下半个也塞进了嘴里，两颊鼓鼓囊囊地想要说些什么但发不出声音。Jarvis走上前，掰开他的手放到嘴边，用舌头舔他黏黏糊糊的手指，从指尖一直舔到指缝，在掌心停留。Tony发出窒息一样的声音，脸涨得通红。

“咽下去再说话，Sir。”Jarvis好心地提醒，仔细地把残留在他手指上的紫色汁液舔得干干净净。

“……”Tony努力地咽下葡萄，把手从Jarvis手里飞快地抽了回来。“……我有餐巾，不会弄到盔甲上的。”他举起被捏得皱巴巴的丝绸干巴巴地示意。

“举手之劳，很乐意为您服务。”Jarvis完全没放在心上。他心情愉悦地擦干净嘴，转身又变成了龙。“您今天的计划是什么？”龙扑扇着翅膀，舒展着修长漂亮的四肢。

“查清楚是谁在背后搞的鬼。”Tony已经清理干净，顺着龙的尾巴爬上他的背。“给他们送上金属之子的祝福。”他咧嘴一笑，笑意却没有达到眼底。

 

弄清楚是Tony的叔叔，Stark家族的第二继承人Stane搞的鬼并没有花他们多少时间——Stark领主改弦易帜的消息传得比什么都快，整个西大陆都因为这一消息而骚动不安，紧张的气氛也波及到了迷雾森林边缘的城镇。Tony Stark因为牢牢把持这神奇的金属冶炼技术秘不外传只用来锻造少量盔甲成为许多人的眼中钉，但他没想到最后给他致命一击的是他的亲叔叔。Stane使用了Tony留下来的部分资料大量铸造了新式金属箭头，摩拳擦掌着不知是用来贩售还是用来侵略别人的土地。本来就已经很脆弱的西大陆和平岌岌可危。

为了避免暴露，Tony和Jarvis化妆成远游的商人，以兜售古董为生，把Tony的盔甲当做货物藏了起来。

Tony很不开心。虽然他一如既往地风流倜傥，在每个经过的城镇都和最漂亮的姑娘调情，纵情欢乐，就好像吟游诗人一般潇洒，妙语连珠逗得姑娘们哈哈大笑。但Jarvis知道他非常不开心，他沉默的时间变多，喝醉的次数也在增加，Jarvis不得不经常拖着他离开酒馆以免他醉死在那里。Stane照顾了他很多年，这样的背叛对Tony来说打击非常沉重。

“我想直接用龙骑士的身份回到Stark城。”在经过了第三个城镇Tony一次烂醉如泥后搂着Jarvis的脖子说。“你也很想和我一起飞吧？”

“不是在您现在的清醒程度下。”Jarvis答道，扶他躺在客栈的小床上，Tony一点都不老实地乱扭，Jarvis不得已把他压住，Tony一翻身把他压在身下，用胡茬亲密地蹭他的脸。“Sir——”Jarvis拖长了声音。“请别装了，偷听的人已经离开了。”

Tony这才松开手，他的眼睛在昏暗的房间里像狼一样闪着光。

“我是认真的。”他说，声音褪去了油滑，变得十分郑重。“他们想抢走我的封号、土地、城堡，我都无所谓，但是想把我的技术用来制造武器，让我的城民卷入战争？这我无法原谅。”他抬手摸了摸Jarvis的耳朵。“你愿意和我一起来吗？作为西大陆最后的龙正式地在人世间亮相，成为一个噩梦，变成所有人的目标？”

“您去哪里，我一直都在。”Jarvis回答道，低头吻了吻Tony的手背。

Tony看了他几秒，躺倒下来，看着天花板，露出半个笑。“你会被什么伤到，J？魔法吗？传说里说龙会被某些魔法捕获。”他看了眼Jarvis。

“唯有以您的心制造的武器，我的主人。”Jarvis垂下了眼睛。“唯有用契约者的心锻造的剑才能杀死龙。”

Tony顿了顿，上翘了嘴角。“那么替我好好保管它。你能做得到吧，J？”

“如您所愿。”龙只是安静地许下诺言。

 

3.

如果说TonyStark有什么最难学会的品质，那就是低调了。

“我一直觉得我是为了闪耀全大陆而生的。”Tony说，他站在高山顶上，俯瞰着下面的Stark城。

他们长途跋涉了有快一个月，终于到达了这里。Stane已经迫不及待地把Tony的金红狮子旗换成了深绿猫头鹰旗，城门有一半戒备森严，能看到士兵进进出出。

“显然还是金红色好看多了。”Tony评价道。“金红色的旗帜配蓝色的天空，最完美的配色，你是不是也这样觉得，Jarvis？”

“您一向如此睿智。”

“走吧，J，登场的时间到了。你也迫不及待了吧？”Tony笑了笑说。Jarvis在他身边飞快地变成了龙，扑打着翅膀舒展了身子，高高地昂起头，发出一声高亢的龙吟，声震云霄，巨大的冲力像涟漪一般驱散了他们身边的雾。

Tony顺着Jarvis伸过来的龙尾一跃而上，龙拍打了几下翅膀，发出呼呼的风声，从山顶一跃而下。

他们飞得很低，一种炫耀性的姿态。他们先是飞过连绵不绝的大片农田，龙的尾巴划过农舍屋顶，翅膀扫过麦田。震惊的农夫们纷纷扔掉了手中的农具，高喊着“龙！龙！”，有几个胆大的试图追上他们，被Jarvis轻松甩在身后。

“别飞太快，给我亲爱的叔叔一点反应时间。”Tony拍了拍龙的脖颈。龙的速度放慢了下来，它开始围绕着Stark城的广大领域盘旋。进出城的商人和市贾们惊讶地看着银白的龙张开巨大的翅膀穿过天空，落下的阴影如流云一般轻盈迅疾。士兵们终于匆匆忙忙地聚集起来了，但龙已经很多年没有出现，他们畏畏缩缩地举着长矛和剑不知要怎么办。

远远的城墙上Stane冲了出来，眯缝着眼睛试图看清楚百年来出现的第一条龙是怎么回事。Tony拍拍龙的背，示意它上前。

龙改变了悠闲的盘旋方式，加快了速度，在快要到达城墙前凌空而起，高高腾飞，随后收拢了翅膀，自上而下重重地落在城墙上，砸出了一个巨大的豁口，发出震耳欲聋的声响，方才调整了下姿势，拍打着翅膀，用爪子抓住城墙稳住身形。

“……我说亲爱的，你下次完全可以让降落方式变得温和一点。”被紧急减速晃得头晕的Tony小声嘀咕，龙喷出鼻息，完全无视了他。

Stane在荷枪实弹的侍卫们环绕下小心地走上前。Tony直起身来，笑容满面地和他打招呼：“嗨，亲爱的叔叔，好久不见。”

Stane看清了他之后脸上的表情可堪精彩。Tony这样一个威风凛凛的出现可是完全在他意料之外。几乎所有人都蜂拥了出来想要看看龙，而TonyStark一向都是个爱出风头的领主，记得他脸的民众可为数不少。Tony已死的传言自然不攻自破。

“天啊，我亲爱的侄子，你没事吧？”Stane很快堆出虚假的微笑走上前来。“我听说你走进了迷雾森林，太可怕了，我们都以为你已经回到上帝的怀抱。能再见到你真是太好了，我太高兴你还活着！”

Jarvis在他快要靠近的时候发出警告的嘶嘶声，张开了翅膀，禁止他继续往前。Tony也没有想下来的意思，他就坐在龙的背上，居高临下地俯视着Stane，用同样虚假而热诚的声音回答：“能再见到你真高兴，叔叔。在我不在的时候，你把我的城市管得很好啊。”

Stane不敢靠得太近，只能站在不远处袖着手说些无关痛痒的话。越来越多的人聚了过来，对着死而复生还骑着龙的城主发出惊叹，Tony就像个凯旋的将军一样朝他们频频挥手致意。

“这龙……”Stane让侍卫们驱散民众，小心翼翼地再次上前几步，这次Jarvis没有阻挡他，只是在他靠得太近时挪动了下身子。

“迷雾森林的守护者，白银的青空之君。”Tony摸了摸龙的脖子，银色的鳞片在阳光下熠熠闪光。“很漂亮吧？我真要感谢把我赶进迷雾森林里的人，让我有机会能遇上它。”

仿佛是应和他的话似的，龙转过头，亲昵地蹭了蹭Tony的手，Tony爱怜地摸摸它的额头，注意到Stane的脸色更难看了。

“真是……祸福相依啊。”他干巴巴地评价。

“上帝比较偏爱我。”Tony笑眯眯地回答。

他料定Stane不敢在他闹出这么大动静的时候对他下手，成百双眼睛在看着呢。他临时可以借调的士兵人数也有限，对付不了Jarvis。Stane就算恨他入骨也不敢轻举妄动，还得乖乖听他的。一箭双雕的好办法。

接下来发生的事情顺理成章。Tony重回宝座掌权，把Pepper从软禁的塔里救了出来，找了个理由解了Stane的兵权，把他塞到Stark领土最偏远的地方做杂事。Stark城堡上方金红狮子旗再度飘扬起来。他中止了Stane在位时做的许多武器制造，将造好的那些归炉重熔，做成农具和机械，力图将Stane在位时所做的事情恢复到自己原先的样子。

唯一不同的是，为了镇压和威慑Stane的余党，Jarvis始终保持着龙的形态，不能变成人跟在Tony左右，同时他也隐藏着会说话的事实，只有在极少的两人单独相处的时候才开口。

Tony把龙养在城堡最中心的高塔上。地方不大，只够龙蜷缩着，甚至伸不开翅膀。唯一的好处是Jarvis可以轻易站到全城最高的塔顶舒展筋骨而不用担心摧毁什么建筑物，同时那也是个非常壮观的景象——最大的那面金红狮子旗被风吹裹在银龙身上，巨大的翅膀伸张，在阳光照射下亮得刺眼，在地面落下浓黑的阴影。银龙巡视着四周，威严又美丽。

Tony自己的府邸在高塔对面，他坐在桌前看着龙像个守护者一样看管着他的城市。人们一开始对龙又怕又惧，没人敢接近高塔，生怕被龙吃掉。后来渐渐胆大了，又实在是好奇，就陆陆续续地走上前，站在下面指指点点，还有更鲁莽的一位富商，拿了肉食，敲打着一个银盘，发出嘈杂的声音，试图引诱它飞下来。Jarvis果然飞了下来，丝毫未停顿地用爪尖勾走了银盘，就又飞回了塔顶，还特意往Tony的方向看了一眼。Tony觉得那实在是非常接近一个白眼。

Jarvis是一只品位高雅的龙，基本只看得上贵族传家宝那种类型，拿走银盘多半只是做个样子，但那位被拿走了银盘还没看清楚龙长什么样的富商十分失望，在高塔底下跳着脚大声咒骂。没几秒银盘就高高地掉了下来，摔了个稀烂。

“真是个小气的家伙。”Tony撇撇嘴，还是忍不住笑出了声。

 

忙忙碌碌处理完Stane遗留下来的问题（主要是Pepper忙，他只负责毫无建树地指手画脚），Tony忽然想起来答应Jarvis的盔甲还没有给他，于是趁着一天深夜爬上了高塔。

他一开始扛着盔甲爬了几层楼，累得汗流浃背。Jarvis不喜欢别人碰Tony的盔甲，Tony也不想别人知道他跟Jarvis的这层关系——得到Tony的盔甲是全大陆权贵都梦寐以求的事情——所以有关盔甲的事情都是两人亲力亲为。于是Tony干脆把盔甲穿在身上，一边拖动着沉重的身躯爬台阶，一边诅咒着为啥当初会把这座塔修得这么高的家伙（他倒忘了当初是他自己说要建成整个西大陆方圆百里之内都能看见的标志）。

爬了不知几百阶之后终于到了顶楼，Tony已经累得头都不想抬，他撑着墙壁喘气，莫名其妙地开始生闷气，想真是该死，他为什么会喜欢这么个见钱眼开的龙，大好的晚上不去找姑娘睡觉还把自己累得半死给人送盔甲，想他TonyStark风流一世怎么就栽在这种没指望的对象身上，迟早、迟早有一天他要把Jarvis的尾巴剁一截下来炖汤……

他抬起头，看到变成人形的Jarvis站在最顶层的台阶上，似笑非笑地看着他。高塔甬道里摇曳的火光映在他脸上，把他冰冷的轮廓柔化了很多，他蓝色的眼睛黑沉如夜空，看起来近乎温柔。

Tony在心底叹了口气，把“剁了他的尾巴炖汤”自觉改成了“想咬掉他的嘴唇”。

“拉我一把？”他伸手问。

Jarvis伸手把他拽上了最后几个台阶。Tony几乎瘫在他身上，Jarvis搂着他，扶他在顶层给龙准备的草床上躺好。

“发生什么了，Sir？”Jarvis问，指了指Tony的一身戎装。“有什么新的危险出现了？”

Tony一根手指都不想动了，他倒在草床上，让Jarvis帮他擦掉额头上的汗水。“不，没有，就是过来看看你。”我是给你送盔甲来了。这话他有点说不出口，因为显然Jarvis并没有在期待这个。

Jarvis停顿了一下，好像终于理解了发生了什么，有点不敢置信地张大了眼睛。“喔，Sir，我真是十分高兴……”他的声音温和极了。

“闭嘴。”Tony抬手捂住自己的眼睛。这下他可觉得自己蠢透了。

Tony能感觉到Jarvis的手在他身上活动着，帮他解开盔甲的束缚。他闭着眼睛装死，想早知道他就去酒馆找前一天晚上遇见的漂亮姑娘，那姑娘的皮肤真白，都蹭到他腿上了；他怎么知道他连着几天晚上都睡不好觉，新来的侍从笨手笨脚，根本不会伺候人，早上头痛欲裂地醒来叫Jarvis才意识到空气里没有回答的声音，所有人都以为Jarvis为了保护他在迷雾森林里死掉了，一听他叫Jarvis顿时都露出难过的表情，等到Tony宣称他把龙命名为Jarvis时，那同情的表情真叫Tony心里难受。

Tony可绝对不承认没有Jarvis在身边他连蠢事都做得少了。因为说真的，没有那个一脸忍无可忍还纵容着他的人一次次阻止他不小心把自己弄死，做蠢事很多时候也没什么意义。

他怀念这个，尽管只有几天时间，他依然怀念着Jarvis存在身边，空气里有清凉波动的感觉。

首先解开的是胸甲，手臂被抬起，肩膀上的盔甲被卸了下来，Jarvis顺手帮他按摩了一下僵硬的肩膀，然后是肘关节，手臂，手腕，手掌。龙的手微凉，Tony的手全是滚热的汗。Jarvis用自己的手擦掉了他手上的汗。Tony莫名地有点紧张，想张口说两句什么俏皮话，但最终咽了下去。

他睁开眼睛，看着塔顶的穹顶，马赛克拼接出绚烂的金红狮子图像，梁柱之外是漆黑的夜空，星辰闪耀。Jarvis安静地继续着手里的工作，帮他卸除第二只手臂上的盔甲，然后是腹部、下身到腿，脚部设计比较紧，他的脚踝被抓住抬起，曲向腹部，Jarvis费了点力气才把脚上的护甲拔了下来。

零零碎碎的盔甲散落一地，Jarvis却并没有要收拾的意思，他保持着居高临下的高度看着Tony，手停在他的腰上没有拿开，汗湿的衣服被冷风一吹贴在身上格外凉，他的手那点热量就显得格外烫。

“这里很安静。”Tony没话找话。“我希望你喜欢你的新住所。”

“除了四面透风之外很好，最好的是不用收拾醉鬼的狼藉。”Jarvis说，松开了手，站起了身来。

“嗨，我这几天可都没喝酒！”

“真遗憾我错过了。”

Tony撑起身子半坐了起来，看Jarvis一块一块地把所有的盔甲都仔细地拼合了起来。“龙的传言已经散播出去了。”Tony说。“我敢打赌不超过一个月Stark城会变得很热闹。”

“您的计划是？”

“我？我没什么计划，让他们看看我有多漂亮的一只龙！”

Jarvis把手里的东西放下，转头看了Tony一眼，挑了挑眉毛。

“好吧，好吧，”Tony举手投降。“王都里那位肯定很想利用你做点什么，我不会那么轻易让他得逞的。Stane的事情给了我一个警告，我需要扩大自己的影响，不是作为Stark，而是作为龙骑士。北方边境的争端也需要解决一下了。还有新的银矿，Pepper说她听说银矿那边有些问题……怎么了？”

“看到您如此励精图治我十分欣慰，Sir。”Jarvis微微一笑。“任何您需要我的地方。”

“留在我身边就行了。”Tony脱口而出。说完之后他很想给自己来一拳，这种少女告白一样的口吻是怎么回事？但幸好Jarvis没有多想的样子。

“呃，反正就是，事情很多，你继续做龙吧，挺好的，有事的话我会再来找你，盔甲你收好，别给别人看见。”Tony挥舞着手说，站起身来准备离开。

“Sir。”

Tony闻声回头。Jarvis的脸在他面前突然放大，在Tony来得及反应之前，他微微弯腰，扳过Tony的脸，伸出舌头舔过他的嘴唇。

“您这里沾上了草灰。”很短暂的一秒之后Jarvis松开了他。

Tony花了点工夫找回自己的呼吸。“……说真的，J，我觉得爬行类喜欢用舌头真不是个很好的习惯。”

“很方便。”Jarvis答道。他很淡地笑了一下。

 

4.

在国王的冠冕到达Stark城之前，他的圣骑士卫队先行抵达。

“瞧瞧看，Jarvis，”Tony站在高塔上，对着城堡前少说也有三百人的卫队皱眉。“他们不是来看我的龙的，是为了抢走它吧？”

“我以为您对着全大陆宣布‘我是西大陆最后一个龙骑士，欢迎来看我的龙’的时候就预计到了现在的状况。”Jarvis躲在阴影里，闲闲地擦着Tony的盔甲。

“哇哦，他竟然把老冰棍拿来做先遣队，果然是当真的吗？”Tony说，眼尖地看到站在最前面的骑士，穿着一身金色盔甲，正举起星盾示意Tony开城门。

“走吧，我们也该有个欢迎的阵势。”Tony冷笑。Jarvis走上前来，扬手为他披上鲜红的披风。如今改成红底白龙的Stark城徽用银线锈在深红丝绒上，Jarvis用披风的边角擦掉了Tony面甲上最后一点灰尘，方才露出半个满意的笑，转身变成了龙，载着Tony从高塔上一跃而下。

“光明圣骑士·Steve Rogers代表神圣国王向龙骑士·白银伯爵·Anthony·Edward·Stark请求进入Stark城。”Steve的声音洪亮地在城堡前响起。

回应他的是Jarvis的翅膀划破空气的风声。“嗨Cap，你来我永远欢迎，但是——”Tony挥手指了指他身后的卫队。“这些人是什么意思？”

“国王陛下用来确保下榻安全的先遣部队。”Steve的声音有点无奈。

“既然来我Stark城，保障陛下的安全就是我的责任。但很抱歉，你的战士们似乎吓到我的龙了。”Tony说着，Jarvis配合地昂起头来鸣叫了一声，龙吟震得卫兵们稍稍慌乱，Steve也震了震，但保持着纹丝不动。

“Stark伯爵，”Steve叹了口气。“国王陛下一周后即将亲自抵达Stark城，我以私人名义担保，我们只会做事关国王的安全准备，绝不会干涉Stark城的内政。”

Tony看了他半晌，Steve镇定地回视。Steve跟Tony私交不错，他的星盾还是Tony帮他修好的，平心而论，哪怕他们各为其主，圣骑士Steve Rogers也算得上为数不多Tony能够相信的几个人之一。最终Tony点了点头，挥手让城门开启，放他们进来。

Steve正准备策马上前，银龙突然上前，鼻息几乎喷到了他脸上，龙伸出了獠牙，发出一声威胁的嘶嘶声。他的马立刻惊跳了起来，多亏Steve出众的控马技术他才没有人仰马翻，但在他身后的卫兵们就没那么好运了，好几个人被惊慌失措的马掀下了背。场面一时有些失控，Tony得胜地笑起来，Jarvis一摆尾巴，飞回了高塔。

“Sir，惹恼Rogers先生是非常不明智的事。”Jarvis刚刚把Tony放下就小声开口。

“没事没事。”Tony不在意地挥手。“他不会为这点小事记我的仇。”他趴在窗口看国王卫队井井有条地进城。“现在更大的问题不是他，而是王都的那位怎么想。我听说他找了个来自神域的魔法师？”

“迷雾森林的妖精们很讨厌他。”Jarvis低声说，抖抖翅膀，变成了人。“Loki Odinson，被神域驱逐的恶灵法师。”

“银舌头。”Tony哼了一声。这恶名昭著的魔法师差点毁了东大陆的夕雾之国，被神域裁决之后消失了很长一段时间，如今不知怎地变成了国王的亲信。

“比起Steve或者Natasha这些国王特使，那家伙才是真正棘手的。”Tony叹气。“不知道有没有机会联系到他神出鬼没的哥哥？”

“Thor阁下最近在北沼泽出现过一次，似乎和北方狼群打了一架。之后就没有更多的消息。”Jarvis答道。

风声告诉Jarvis他想知道的一切，草木和地精替他倾听，有灵的万物都喜欢银龙。

“好吧好吧，现在你可怜的主人要去换衣服接待那些王都来的尊贵客人了。”Tony一脸勉强。“一想到一周之后会发生的事儿我就头大，你说我可以装病吗？”

“Rogers先生不会介意，但国王陛下可是有权力任免您，我建议您最好不要。”

“……我感觉不太好，Jarvis，”Tony停顿了一会儿后说，他感觉莫名地忧虑——直觉，来自于Loki，来自于许久不见的Steve，来自远方翻滚着的乌云。他再次看向高塔下慢慢散开的皇帝卫队。“Cap不会对我做什么，但Loki？我敢说他是瞄准了你来的。”

Jarvis顿了顿。“您在担心我吗，Sir？”

Tony抬起头看向他的龙。“我无意向你索取誓言。”他琥珀色的瞳仁一动不动地注视着Jarvis。“你并非我的效忠骑士，你已经给了我很多了……”他稍稍停顿，表情有点复杂。他清楚他其实并不能真的束缚住Jarvis。他的龙如此强大，就算Tony Stark是个天才，他终究不过是凡胎肉身。他不会魔法，不知龙的能力底线，Jarvis展现给他看的只是他愿意展现的小小一部分。他已经过分相信他了——无论是作为Stark领主、金属之子、还是作为Tony Stark这个人而言都过分危险的依赖。

“……我也许会把你带入万劫不复之地，就算这样，你也愿意跟随我吗？”

Jarvis很慢地眨了一下眼睛，Tony忽然觉得心跳开始加速。Jarvis的眼睛是多么蓝啊，全然的纯粹的蓝，不属于人类的颜色。然后Jarvis后退了半步，以一个流畅无比的动作跪地，俯伏下去，拾起Tony披风的一角，放在唇边郑重地一吻。

“Sir，”他仰起头，抬起一只手，手心朝上示意Tony。“我的骑士，我的主人，请允许我——”

Tony把手放在了他的手里。Jarvis的手一直比他的手要凉，他握住Tony的手，Tony却觉得接触的那块皮肤快要烧起来了。Jarvis低下头，吻了他的指关节，之后是戴着Stark家徽戒指的无名指。

“很遗憾我不能做您的骑士。”Jarvis慢慢地说。“但这个世界上您最不需要担心的就是我的忠诚。”他锐利的视线像是最准确的箭一般戳中Tony的心脏。“您永远不必担心龙的忠诚。我们随风而来，与天地立下时间的契约。我们是暴风、雷雨、闪电、死亡与生命。我说过，哪怕在您上天堂之后的许多年，我都将与您变成传说的威名同在。”

Tony顿了顿。“你活了多久了，Jarvis？”他轻声地问。

“足够久了，Sir。”Jarvis声音柔和地答道。“但还没有久到我对您无动于衷。”

Tony感觉自己的手有些颤抖。他抽回了手，顺手揉乱了Jarvis的一头金发。“好孩子。”他说着。“送我回去吧。”

 

 

Tony设宴款待了Steve一行。Stark城的美酒全大陆闻名，Steve的下属们全都喝得醉醺醺的，但Steve本人千杯不倒。Tony喝得八分醉，勾着Steve的肩膀大声唱歌，带着他走到庭院，对着月亮举杯。

“敬友情！”他大声说，豪放地又是一杯下去，Steve也无奈地陪了一杯。

“喂我说Cap，记得几年前你跟我说过你失去了真爱？”一喝多就管不住自己嘴的Tony又开始无聊地八卦。“现在有找到新的吗？”

Steve僵了一僵。“哪有那么容易。”他有点苦涩地说。“我都怀疑我没法再爱上别人了。”

Tony长长地噢了一声。“爱情真是美妙~”他开始唱起了一首被改编得荒腔走板的情歌，一杯接一杯地喝酒。

Steve头痛地搂着他不让他彻底跌倒。“Stark，你真的不能再喝了。”Steve夺走了他手里的杯子，却看到Tony有些失神地望着月亮，那首欢快的情歌被他唱得无比凄凉，最后一个音简直千转百回得令人心碎。

“……Stark，”Steve想起了什么，表情十分不忍。“我知道失去Jarvis让你心碎，但是你不能这样……”

“我没有失去他。”Tony飞快地反驳。“他永远都在呢。”

“我也失去了Bucky，我知道你的感受……”

“我·没·有·失·去·Jarvis。”Tony一字一句地说。“再说你的Bucky和我的Jarvis有什么可比性？”

“呃……都是真爱？”

“谁说我爱他了？”

“Natasha，”Steve果断地出卖了队友。“还有Clint。事实上，见过你们俩相处的人都这样觉得。”

Tony想要大笑，但笑到一半就咽了下去。“……你们真的这样觉得？”他怀疑地问。

“我也许是年纪大了，但我不瞎，Stark。”Steve说。“三个骑士的证词意味着事实成立。”

“……三个骑士一个热爱偷窥，一个说谎为生，一个被魔法冰冻了六十年刚刚知道新一任教皇的名字。”Tony不以为然地摊开手。“不要提这个了，喝酒喝酒。”

再一轮酒下去，不光Tony彻底喝醉了，连Steve都晕晕乎乎得几乎看不清眼前的东西。尽管如此，感觉到有危险接近时他骑士的本能还是飞快地拔出了剑。

那银龙悄无声息地降落在他的面前。月光照在它的鳞片上，白得发光。它向前两步，几乎近到了Steve的面前，Steve一身酒意登时消失无踪。

然而龙并没有对他做什么，他只是倾低了头，用鼻子拱了拱倒在Steve身上的Tony，用舌头舔去他脸上溅上的酒液。

“……他只是喝醉了。”Steve解释，觉得这龙温顺得不像白天见到的那只猛兽。

龙似乎听懂了，它歪了歪头，一点点地用头把Tony从Steve身上推下来，用前爪抓起了他。被龙的利爪抓住身体，Tony不仅没挣扎，他甚至完全放松了身体，抚摸着龙腹部的鳞片，露出一个幻梦一般的笑容。“嗨，你来了。”他低声说，几乎是立刻就睡着了。

龙最后看了一眼Steve，Steve注意到它的眼睛是近乎透明的蓝。它向Steve微微颔首致意，然后才扑扇着翅膀飞了起来，如同它来时那样无声无息。

Steve皱起了眉头。他跟Tony喝过不止一次酒了，见过不止一次他的贴身管家侍候酒醉的好友。

“……Jarvis？”圣骑士低声地询问。然而庭院里只余晚风拂动。

 

5.

一周之后，国王如期抵达。

Stark城张灯结彩，长长的红地毯从城门一直铺到临时改建的行宫，Tony做足了排场，得体地笑了一整天，脸都僵了。Jarvis在城堡上空来来回回地盘旋，划出漂亮的弧线，引起不少惊叹。

国王终于在行宫里落座，召唤Tony和他的龙前来觐见。Tony带着Jarvis上前，不出意外地看到一身绿袍的魔法师站在阶前。

国王兴致勃勃地让Tony领着龙上前，想要仔细看看，Tony刚要挥手，Loki制止了他。他凑到国王身边说了些什么，才转过身来面对Tony。

“你不用束缚它吗？”Loki问。“龙是世界上最危险的生物，它们仅凭自身即可呼风唤雨，智慧也超过人类数倍。你如何能控制它？”

“我不用控制它，它理解我的指令。”Tony皱起了眉头。

“哦，就像人理解人那样理解你？”国王饶有兴趣地问。

“是的，陛下。”

“听起来如此危险！人都无法理解人，你如何确信它就一定会听从你？这样光滑的鳞片，很容易滑落吧？”Loki担忧地询问。

银龙不安地用尾巴扫过地面。Tony安抚地摸了摸它的脖子。国王没再说话。向后靠向椅背，挥手示意了一下Loki。

“陛下赏赐给Stark伯爵黄金的龙骑士骑具。”那魔法师上前，微笑着说。“以表彰Stark伯爵收复龙这样一个伟大的功绩。毕竟您作为国家栋梁，万一不小心受伤可是很不得了的事情。”

Tony握紧了拳头。仆从端来一个大箱子，Tony扫了一眼，黄金的鞍、项圈、口嚼……精美繁复的表面刻着不熟悉的魔法文字。

“戴上试试看吧，Stark。这可是矮人们流传下来专门用来束缚龙的骑具，Loki花了很大功夫找到的。”国王说，支着手看向Tony。

“……然后会发生什么？”Tony哑着声音问，站在箱子面前一动不动。

“龙会完全顺从地听命于骑士。”Loki答道，无辜地眨了眨眼睛。“毕竟对这样危险的生物，仰赖它的心未免太过脆弱了吧？”

“所谓骑士……那就并非是指我一个人了吧？”Tony强压着怒火反问。

“何必如此多虑，Stark伯爵？银龙是属于您的龙，陛下又怎会夺人所爱？”Loki笑着说。“但是作为陛下的臣民，Stark城的领主，作为光荣的骑士——您也有对陛下尽忠的责任。”

Tony死盯着他。有一个瞬间他想命令Jarvis干脆干掉他们，但Steve已经站在了国王的右前方，手握住了剑柄，Loki虽然负着手，但恶灵法师可不是妄得虚名。

“陛下，感谢您的厚爱，但请对我有信心。”他转身面向国王屈膝。“我的龙完全地听从我，它绝不会是威胁国家的危险。我并不需要骑具也能操控它。”

“您似乎还没有明白过来。”Loki叹了口气。“重点不是它听不听从你的命令，而是陛下不可能放任这样一个危险的生物毫无拘束地在你的手里。”

“你太任性了，Stark，我亲爱的堂侄。”国王叹了口气。“自从你继承Stark名号之后你闹出了多少事情？你的小玩意，盔甲啊冶炼啊什么的，我没有管你，但这是一只龙。上一次出现龙发生了什么？半个西大陆被血洗。我需要知道——它是更可控的。”他抬手指了下Steve。

Tony抬头瞪了Steve一眼。Steve抱歉地微微摇头。

半晌，Tony冷笑出声。“……陛下，我亲爱的堂叔，您既然知道我任性，那您想必也知道我的答案——相信我，您可以褫夺我的封号，但失去我的Stark城将不再是西大陆的白银之城，您可以带走我的龙，但失去我的银龙将不再是你所看见的银龙。没人可以替代我，您应该庆幸银龙是我的龙，毕竟您至少可以相信我的忠诚——我并没有利用龙直接飞去王宫吹熄您寝厅的蜡烛，并非我做不到。”

国王脸色骤变。他握紧了拳头：“Stark，你——”

“要宣布我叛乱吗？堂叔？在我的地盘？”Tony干脆地打断了他。“你真的以为你派来三百卫队就可以接管我Stark城？”

Loki忽然笑出了声，打破了僵持的场面。“真不赖，Stark伯爵，我要对你刮目相看了。”他鼓励似的拍了拍手。“陛下，我想您很明白了，Stark伯爵并没有异心——”他转向Tony。“而您，Stark伯爵，陛下并无褫夺您的打算，请不必多虑。”他笑起来，从袖管里拿出一条黑色的皮革，捧在手心里递给Tony。“您既然不愿使用黄金来拘束您的龙，只是一点无伤大雅的监管措施还请您不要拒绝。毕竟龙的现世可是百年不遇，我们伟大的陛下也希望能够安全无忧地观赏您美丽的龙。”他绿色的眼睛闪着狡黠的光。“至少——请拴住它，它的獠牙可真叫我害怕。”

Tony接过了那皮带，放在手里掂了掂，看向国王。“明天我为您准备了正式的欢迎仪式，我会带着龙一起为您送上Stark城的热诚祝福。”他说着，勉强行了个礼，转身带着Jarvis走了出去。

 

Jarvis带着他飞上高塔，甫一降落就立刻变成了人，Tony几乎摔了下来，Jarvis半搂抱着他跌到了草堆里。

“J？”Tony半爬起身，看着他的龙。

“Sir，”Jarvis俯视着他，手压在他身体两边。“我很感激您今天为我做的事。但下一次请不要如此冒险，与国王为敌是非常危险的事，我们也并没有足够的兵力来对抗他的大军……”

“然后，让他把你变成奴隶？”Tony反问。“你愿意被他驱驰吗？”

“Rogers先生是位了不起的骑士……”

Tony瞪着他，大概是他脸上的表情出卖了什么，Jarvis的表情渐渐柔和了起来，他低下头，用额头抵住Tony的额头。“Sir，您知道只有您才是我的骑士。”

“你的契约对象是我的盔甲，不是我。”Tony赌气地说。“是不是我给Steve一套盔甲你就心甘情愿地让他骑？”

“您知道不是这样的。”Jarvis好脾气地回答，用手指摩挲过他的脸，解开他为了迎接国王特意戴上的红宝石耳钉。他的动作温柔得令人心碎，Tony觉得胸腔里有什么在不断不断地胀满。

“……别这样，Jarvis。”Tony低声说，垂下了眼眸，不能去看Jarvis的脸。

“怎么了，Sir？”

Tony张了张嘴，又闭上。他能怎么说？他没法忍受其他任何人驾驭Jarvis，没法忍受Jarvis甚至有这样的想法。他早知道自己离不开Jarvis，早知道他无可救药地贪恋他的温柔，早知道他陷进去了，比自己能控制的深太多。龙的一时兴起撩拨了他，他却永远都抓不住龙的心。

“你是只龙。”他最终说，有点控制不住自己的脾气。“你知道什么呢？人类的人生、大陆的变迁在你眼里不过是白驹过隙。你要我的盔甲，我给你，反正对龙来说只有金银这样不会锈蚀的东西才能伴随你的长生。”

Jarvis的表情变得无法解读。他松手放开了Tony。“我很抱歉，Sir。”他收起了手，变回了龙的样子。“您大概现在不想见到我，鉴于我给您带来这么大的麻烦，您也许需要点个人空间冷静一下。”他转身振翅欲飞。

“停！别走！”Tony叫住他。Jarvis停了下来，蓝色的眼睛看着他，等待他的下一步指示。

Tony抿住了嘴唇。“……明天我们要正式觐见国王。”他顿了一会儿后才说，手里拿着Loki的那条黑色皮革，觉得用这个理由留住Jarvis的自己简直蠢透了。

Jarvis顿了顿，转过身来，在他面前俯低了头。

Tony伸手摸着龙头顶细碎的鳞片，凑上前捧起他的脑袋，深吸了口气。“你准备好了吗？”他问道。

Jarvis纹丝不动，没有看他，低垂着眼眸。

“我得拴住你，J。”Tony干干地解释。“我不喜欢这事儿，但是你是对的，我不能再给Loki把柄。”

取而代之地，他解开了自己身上绣着Stark家徽的丝绸腰带。Jarvis这才抬起眼睛看了他一眼。Tony把那条深红的带子绕在他脖子上，有点笨拙地系了个结。

“……容我提醒您，Sir，这样的结可完全不能叫栓。”Jarvis出声道。

“啊，你想系蝴蝶结吗？”

“国王陛下不会觉得这样的结有说服力的。”

Tony撇嘴，用带子的后端调戏似的扫过Jarvis的嘴边。“你想闭嘴戴嚼子？我没发现你有这样的爱好啊？”

Jarvis大概是给了他一个认真的白眼。

Tony叹了口气，还是拿出Loki那根皮革。“我不喜欢你脖子上戴着不是我的东西。”他嘟哝道。

“等国王走了，您可以考虑自己做一个项圈。”

“嗯哼，这想法不错。”Tony说，把皮革隔着丝绸腰带绕在Jarvis的脖子上。“我会用精炼的白银混合黄金，刻上Stark的纹章，还有你的名字，听起来怎样？”

“请您千万别加铃铛。”Jarvis答道。

Tony笑了起来，感觉心情稍稍好了一些。“你感觉如何？”他摸着那皮革问。

“没什么特别感觉。”Jarvis答道，他稍稍扭了扭脖子。

“还是先摘下来吧。”Tony想了想，伸手抽松了皮革。“我不想现在给你戴上。Loki这玩意估计不是什么好东西，我不知道能不能想法模仿一条出来。时间有点紧，但我记得仓库里有上次缝合盔甲剩下来的一些小牛皮？”

“Sir，Loki会看出来不同的。”

“管不了他那么多。我堂叔可能会恼火透了，他是真的很想对你下手。贪得无厌的家伙……”Tony不爽地说，Jarvis扬起头来蹭了蹭他的脸颊，Tony稍稍放松了些。

“明天我不知道会发生什么……”他低声说，承认了他的不安。Jarvis靠得离他更近了些，尾巴环上Tony的腰，翅膀也微微张开，把他笼在身前，一个龙的拥抱。

“您不必如此。”Jarvis开口道。“这么做估计Loki会借题发挥，也许会把Stark城拖进战争。”

“但是……”

“如我所说，我并不介意被Rogers先生驾驭，但我的骑士只有您而已。”

“但我不想！”Tony抬高了声音。“我知道我是个糟糕透顶的骑士，但是让他们给你套上黄金的轭？让别的任何人骑我的龙？Jarvis，你知道我并不是传说那样的慷慨。”

“您也从不曾做对Stark城有害的决定。”Jarvis说道，偏了偏头。“我的主人，我可否知道原因？”

Tony看向Jarvis宁静的蓝眼睛。他一时间想了很多，又好像什么也没想。Jarvis的尾巴依然缠着他，一点温和的重量，似乎给了他点鼓励。

“……Steve说我爱你。”他最终说，有些自暴自弃。他的手指抚过龙的脖子，手指在绣着自己名字的绸缎上滑过，因为过分紧张而轻颤。不用看着Jarvis英俊的脸似乎让话出口变得容易点。“还有Natasha和Clint。呃，虽然是不怎么值得相信的说法。”

Jarvis花了一会儿时间才有反应。“……Sir，我记得人类社会的规则是三个骑士的证词即为事实。”他说，声音低沉。

“闭嘴，Jarvis。”Tony说，感觉自己的脸快要烧起来了。“所以就是这样。”

“什么样？”

“就是这样啦，你懂的。”

“我不明白，Sir，请解释给我听。”

Tony瞪了他半天，最后挫败地松手，解开他的尾巴，走到一边的草堆旁。“算了，不能理解的永远都不能理解。”

他刚刚转身龙的翅膀就遮罩了下来，一下子把他拍倒在草堆上，笼在身下，舌信子舔过Tony的脸，弄得他直往后缩。

“Jarvis！”Tony叫了起来，想要躲开，但龙的爪子按住了他不让他乱动。

“我也爱您，Sir。”在龙的翅膀遮罩的小小空间里，Jarvis的声音清晰而响亮，不容错认。

Tony顿住了，眨了眨眼睛。“再说一遍？”

“我也爱您，Sir。”Jarvis重复道。“我说过很多遍，但似乎您从未当真。”

“你爱的是我的盔甲……”Tony声音微弱地说，龙俯下头，舌头已经在舔他的耳朵，湿热的舌信把他的耳廓来来回回地弄得潮湿，Tony面红耳赤，身体发软，心跳如擂鼓，咬着牙不让自己的呜咽泄露出声。

“您似乎在面对我的龙形时更加坦白。”Jarvis叹了口气，变成了人。“尽管我觉得这个身体更加方便一点。”

“……方便什么？”Tony后知后觉地问。

“我要做到哪一步才能让您明白？”Jarvis叹道，那条深红色的绸缎从他颈间垂下，前端落在Tony身上，Tony不能自控地拉了一下，把它扯了下来。Jarvis容忍了他的动作，微微一笑。“对我的失礼请您原谅——”

“什么？唔——”Tony话还没说完，Jarvis的唇已经紧紧地贴了上来，鼻子蹭到他的鼻子，很快就换了个更为自然的角度，咬上了他的嘴唇。

Tony头晕目眩。他不是没被Jarvis吻过——那只龙尤其喜欢舔他，但这个——和人形的Jarvis接吻是完全不同的体验。唇齿交缠，如同龙一般灵活的舌头进出他的口腔，舔过他的齿龈，吮吸着他的嘴唇，追逐着他的舌头，比他想象中的要热烈太多，以至于他的大脑都开始缺氧。他是开始发出呻吟了吗？

“J——”Tony喘着气推开了他。“给我点空气！”

“……所以，您的意思我是否理解对了，Sir？”Jarvis笑意盈盈地说，半点呼吸都没有乱。

Tony翻了个白眼。“我真讨厌你，Jarvis。”

“您刚刚才承认爱我。”

“我说了么？我没说……啊！”Tony嘴硬地说，然而后半句没能冒出来，因为Jarvis的手已经伸进了他的长袍里，准确无误地握住了他兴致盎然的分身。

“没关系，Sir，我爱您就好了。”Jarvis凑近了他，嘴唇含住Tony通红的耳朵，声音变得模糊不清。

“你为什么……龙怎么可以……？啊……”Tony喘着气挣扎着想要询问，最终被欲望带离了本意。他弓起背，手握紧了Jarvis的手，本能地往上顶动，Jarvis劝诱地让他松开手，在他已经潮湿渗出液体的柱体上下滑动。

尽管Tony已经快忘了他的问题，Jarvis还是认真回答了他：“您没有说错，我活过太多年了，太多事情发生了变化。人类的从生到死，王国的更替换代对我并无意义，时间的代价您与我殊异。然而在这一切的变化之中，我最确信无疑的是您真的很好很好。所以当然——我爱您。”他咬着Tony的耳朵，低沉的声音让每一个字都送了一阵电流到Tony的脊椎，蔓延至下身，他没有坚持太久就缴械投降，嗓子里空白的呐喊被Jarvis吞了个干净。

 

（这章爆了1k5。。。我好不想写剧情只想写甜蜜蜜的谈恋爱啊QAQ快给我爱的回帖鼓励！）

6.

Jarvis抚摸着Tony汗湿的头发。他的主人已经睡着了，倒在草堆上一点也没在乎身上黏糊糊的又是汗又是他们俩刚才搞出来的各种体液。

他俯下身，把一个吻印在Tony的太阳穴。Tony的手抱着他的腰，Jarvis试着挪开，他还不满地哼哼。

门外传来一点声音，Jarvis猛然警觉，但是变成龙已经来不及了——Steve走了进来。

“啊，抱歉，打扰了。”比起什么都没穿的Jarvis，全身衣冠整齐的Steve反而是更不好意思的那个。他急忙转过身，忙不迭地要离开。

“Rogers先生，请您稍等片刻。”Jarvis出声阻止了他。他从Tony手里拽出自己的衣服，潦草地披上，用Tony的衣服盖住他，方才走了下来。

“这么晚了，您特意过来找Stark伯爵请问是有什么事儿吗？”对于被戳破了身份一点不慌忙的Jarvis慢条斯理地扣好扣子，走上前去，Steve这才转身，脸上依然残留着红晕。

“Jarvis……”Steve眼都不知往哪儿搁。“呃，你还活着，太好了。”

“托您的福。”Jarvis笑了起来。“对于之前的事儿我很抱歉——希望您的马儿还好。”

Steve这才稍稍放松，也笑了起来。“没事没事，我知道Stark心里不痛快。”

Jarvis看了眼毫无苏醒迹象的Tony，转头看向Steve。“Rogers先生，我理解您避开Potts小姐特意为国王举办的宫廷舞会，在深夜来找我，是有重要的事情相商？”

“是这样，”Steve的表情严肃了起来。“你明天不能让Tony出现在Loki面前。”

Jarvis挑起一边眉毛。

“Loki的目标不是你——是Tony。”Steve说。“他知道Tony不可能乖乖把你交出来，而控制人比控制龙要容易太多。那条皮革不是用来拴住你的，是用来控制Tony的。”他有些愤恨地握紧了拳头。“他用魔法浸泡了那条皮革，让接触到它的人不自觉地进入他的魔法圈套，他只需要再见到那个人，用一些小技巧，就可以拴住他，控制他的心神。”

Jarvis皱起眉头。“……您是怎么知道的？”

Steve偏了偏头。“Clint中过一次招。”他表情阴沉。“他差点毁了圣骑士团，幸亏Natasha制止了他。Loki打算让Tony在光天化日下出丑，毁了他的名声，让他骑士失格，失去Stark城的统治权——国王陛下觊觎这里很久了，进城的三百卫队只是用于侦查，另外有两万军队在城外三十里埋伏驻扎着。听着，Jarvis，Stark是我的老朋友，我也不喜欢这种鬼祟的做法，带他离开这里，越快越好，不能让他再见到Loki的面。”

“……那样不就相当于把我的城拱手让人？”Tony的声音插了进来。他坐起身，眼神锐利，看起来已经清醒了有一阵了。

“Sir。”Jarvis走上前，帮他把衣服穿好。

“感谢你的提醒，Cap。”Tony拉了拉衣领，遮掩住脖子上之前欢爱留下的痕迹。“但你知道我不喜欢躲开危险。告诉我Natasha是怎么让Clint清醒的？”

“狠狠地揍了他一顿。”Steve想起什么似的脸色有点发青。“你需要我揍你一顿吗？”

“当着我的城民和国王陛下的面？不，不用，谢谢。”

“Stark，我没有在开玩笑，Loki的魔法效果很强，你会完全变成他的傀儡……”

“我也没有在开玩笑。”Tony答道。“但这事儿确实你帮不上什么忙。”他摸了摸下巴上的小胡子。“你说Loki是不是知道你过来？”

Steve一愣。“他应该不知道。”他想了想说。“我确信我没有被人看见。”

“但他为什么会派跟我亲近的你做先遣队？他知道我会为你开门，你也不会看着我走进他的圈套。”

Steve抿住了嘴唇。“……他想逼你逃走吗？”

“有这个可能。”Tony说，他冷笑了起来。“横竖都是要让我失去骑士资格，那个喜欢炫耀的家伙可能还更喜欢当着众人面羞辱我一番。失去骑士资格——失去龙——失去Stark城，不知道哪个对我的打击更大一些？”

“Sir——”Jarvis有些忧心地开口。Tony抬手示意他别说话。

“说真的，Cap，你真的打算继续跟着国王吗？”Tony问。“我不否认他是个厉害的家伙，也做了不少好事，但是现在他居然信任银舌头？夕雾之国的教训还不够惨痛吗？”

“我听从的是圣殿不是王室。”Steve答道。“圣殿的命令是保护国王。如果我不在国王身边Loki可能已经干掉他至少十次了。”

“但如果他也只是个傀儡呢，就像你说Clint被控制一样？”

Steve沉默了一会儿。“事实上，我也怀疑了有一阵了。但一直没什么证据，我只能说，如果国王是真的被控制，Loki也做得非常漂亮。”

Tony摸了摸下巴，想了想。“我有个大不敬的想法。”

“别说出来，Stark。”Steve显然也想到了，脸色有点尴尬。

“试试看吧，Cap？说不定能一举两得？”Tony拍拍他的肩，眨了眨眼睛。“你总得冒点险才能获得更多的奖励。”

“你解决好你自己的麻烦事儿吧，”Steve叹气，点了点头。“国王那边交给我了。”

Tony得意洋洋地抛了一个飞吻给他。

 

第二天Tony仔细地装扮了Jarvis和自己。龙披着绣着Stark家徽的深红色丝绒，脖子上用复杂的结系着绸带，Loki那根皮革小心地和绸带缠在一起，最后落在它的额上，拴着一枚装饰精美的红宝石挂坠。Tony穿上了他最喜欢的那套盔甲，Jarvis之前已经为他擦得铮亮，被阳光一照，反射的光刺得人几乎睁不开眼睛。

国王和Loki都已经在Tony事先安排好的平台上落座了，Steve和卫队们整齐地排在两边。龙载着Tony用很慢的速度低飞，身姿优雅地落在国王御座前，随后收拢了翅膀，恭敬地俯低了身子。

“我尊敬的国王陛下，请允许您谦卑的仆从为您带来西大陆的风之守护者，白银的青空之君——来自迷雾森林的银龙。”Tony说着，从龙身上跳了下来，做了一个夸张的敬礼姿势。

国王挥手表示免礼。“向你的勇猛表示敬意。”他遥遥举杯。“Stark的狮子会为你骄傲，龙骑士Anthony。”

Tony装模作样地和他应答了几句，眼角的余光看到Loki的手开始在暗中结印。他猛地后撤半步，Jarvis的翅膀瞬间张开，护住Tony，挡住了第一波魔法的攻击。

Loki稍稍吃了一惊，但很快装作若无其事。国王似乎因为这一变故有些不安，Tony急忙圆场：“陛下，您是否想近距离地看一看银龙？我保证，它是很安静驯服的生物——您甚至可以试着骑一骑它，我会随时保护您。”

国王的眼睛一直盯着银龙没移开，显然十分心动，Tony牵着绸带将龙带得更近了些，小心又不着痕迹地用国王的身体挡住Loki的视线。银龙跪了下来，收起翅膀，让国王可以靠得更近一些。

“它真漂亮，不是吗？但是陛下，我觉得您应当小心——”Loki在旁出声提醒。“您可以让Rogers骑士为您示范，不必亲身冒险。”

“哦，真该死，我真不该让您的千金之躯冒险。”Tony懊恼地说。“我只是觉得乘龙飞翔的感觉妙不可言才急迫地想让您体验，但和您的安全相比，显然我太疏忽了。”他转头看向Steve。“Rogers骑士，请你为国王陛下做示范……”

国王打断了他。“我自己来。”他说，露出了傲慢的神情。“我年轻时也是纵横沙场马背上的王子，何时需要别人来担心我的安全？你可以降服的龙，我还做不到吗？”他从Tony手里接过了绸带。

Loki的表情有点难看，他正打算走上前说点什么，Steve抢先一步挡住了他。“陛下，请让我协助您。”他说着，上前两步扶住国王，小心地让他跨坐在龙的身上。他朝Tony点了点头，Tony没什么表示，于是他也坐了上去，在国王身后扶住他，维持他的平衡。

龙缓缓地张开翅膀，站了起来。国王脸色有些发白，但强撑着什么也没说。Jarvis注视着Tony，扑扇了两下翅膀，就慢慢飞了起来。

Tony目送他们离去。不出意外地听见Loki阴沉的声音在背后响起。“干得漂亮，Stark伯爵。”

“彼此彼此。”Tony没有回头。他袖着手看着Jarvis变成越来越小的白点，一直升上云霄，最后消失不见。

“你意识到你放走了龙把自己送上门来做我的傀儡，我是不可能让你跑掉的吧？”

“啊，那个啊，事实上我不在乎。”Tony没所谓地回答。“你能把我怎样呢？国王不在这里，唯一能褫夺我的人不在，就算丢点脸人们也会当做一场闹剧——相信我，我的子民们非常习惯我衣衫不整闹出点什么笑话——作为浪荡子的好处就是人们分辨不出天性和故意。”

“你真是一个勇敢的人，”Loki沉默了一会儿后，慢慢地开口。“勇敢，但是愚蠢。你跟你的朋友们一样地自以为是，愚蠢、愚蠢。你以为让国王离开我的视线脱离我的掌握你就能保住Stark城？你以为Steve能解开国王的束缚？你以为你的龙——它真的对你那样忠诚？我的皮革在它脖子上呢，会烧灼进它的血脉，会毒死它，会让它痛不欲生。它马上就要掉下来了，和你一样跪在我的面前祈求我的怜悯，就像人类本来该做的那样——跪下来，让比他们更伟大的神来掌控他们的生存。”

Tony已经转身回头，宝剑出鞘，毫不犹豫地刺入了Loki的身体。但是不，这只是个幻像，那妖冶的绿色在他面前一晃即消失，与此同时他的背后感到了猛烈的碰撞，他一个站立不稳跌倒在地。

“啊哈，想要反抗？”Loki手里擎着一把剑，指着他的下巴，剑尖挑起他的面甲，在咽喉处晃荡。“柔软的皮肤，只要一下，你就没命了。”他微笑了起来。“但是那样有什么乐趣？我给你安排的角色，要更加、更加有意思得多，你会为此感激我的慷慨的。”

他举起剑，朝着Tony的心脏部位猛地刺了下去。

剑尖在盔甲上敲击发出了清脆的声响，然后——滑了开来。Loki皱了皱眉头，再刺了第二下，还是没刺中。

“……你好像忘了一件事。”Tony说着，用手一把抓住剑尖，往下一带，把Loki带翻了，随后飞快地转身扑了上去，利用盔甲的重量压得他动弹不得，用手卡住了Loki的脖子。

“那就是在我成为龙骑士之前，我是金属之子，白银的骑士。”Tony收起了全部的懒散，咧嘴一笑，手里加了点力气，Loki咬牙切齿地挣扎，脸开始有变蓝的倾向。

刚才还晴朗无云的天空忽然乌云密布。空气里有静电劈啪作响，Tony的头发微微竖起，他暗叫一声要糟，飞快地松手，刚刚巧来得及在一道雷电劈下来的时候躲开。尽管如此，他的盔甲上已经有了电光闪烁，从腰部往下都开始发麻。

银色的龙伴随着第二道雷划破了乌云，它像闪电一般急速下落，一爪子抓起Tony，没来得及刹住，干脆抱着他在地上打了个滚，雷电紧随其后，劈在Tony之前倒下的地方，击穿了地面，划出焦黑的痕迹。Steve已经抱着国王早早地跳了下来，靠盾做缓冲，稳稳地落地。

Loki的表情介于厌恶和欣慰、久别重逢和想要逃跑之间，但这不妨碍那个金发的大个子冲下来给了他一拳又紧紧抱住他时Loki一脸别扭地拍了拍他的肩。

 

危机解决，皆大欢喜。国王清醒之后看起来很想把Loki抓起来大卸八块，但Steve劝阻了他，Thor一点都没犹豫地拽着他弟弟飞上了天空。只除了Jarvis受了点伤——Loki的皮革在他的脖子上留下了烧灼的痕迹，他的翅膀也因为剧烈的撞击和摩擦一时没法平展。

“我讨厌这些莫名其妙来到中庭的神族。”Tony愤愤地说。Jarvis已经变成了人形，他的脖子上和背上都有纵横交错的伤口，Tony小心地给他搽着药。

“如果没有Thor阁下我不确定我们能战胜Loki。”Jarvis说，因为Tony碰到他的伤口而嘶地抽了口气。“如果不是他凑巧来到迷雾森林您知道我根本不可能同意您的计划。”

“他就不能更精准一点吗？”Tony抱怨着，放轻了手里的力气。“我觉得他简直就像冲我来的。”

“大概因为您演得太真了……”

“我没在演戏好吗？我真的想掐死那混蛋。再晚一分钟，我就成功了。”

“那您也不能责怪Thor阁下用雷电打您。换了我，可能会撕碎任何动您一根指头的人。”

Tony愣了愣，然后色气十足地笑了起来。“噢，噢，占有欲强的类型？我以前怎么没发现？”他凑上前吻Jarvis的嘴唇，在Jarvis想要加深的时候又避开，吻他的下巴和脸颊，最后咬了咬他的鼻子才离开。

Jarvis的眼睛暗沉了下去，他坐在床边，揽住Tony的腰，把他拉得离自己更近了一些。“……我必须得承认，尽管Rogers先生是位了不起的骑士，但我比自己预想中的更讨厌除了您以外的任何人骑在我身上，尤其是还包括了一些危险的动作。您知道在国王挨揍的时候我花了多大力气才保持平衡吗？绝对不是驾驭龙的最佳方式。”

Tony伸出舌头用一种非常诱惑的方式舔了舔嘴唇。“……我完全可以想象。”他眨了眨眼睛，笑得一脸不怀好意，手已经不老实地往下探去。“我的龙嘛，只有我能骑。”

Jarvis微微一笑，一边接吻一边把手伸进了他的衣服里。

 

然后Tony真的骑了他。他坐在Jarvis身上低着头呻吟喘息，因为甜蜜的疼痛而皱起眉头，漂亮的眼睛朦胧汗湿，汗水落在Jarvis身上，手指陷入他的肩膀。Jarvis一开始完全地听从他，让他缓缓地动腰，上下起落，颤着声音发号施令。

“……现在你干净了。”Tony捧着他的脸，咬着他的嘴唇得意地说。他有一下没一下，磨磨蹭蹭，还不知轻重地四处点火，Jarvis闭了闭眼睛，实在受不了这缓慢的折磨，伸手托起他又松手让他坐了下去，同时向上顶动，一直深到最深处，直到Tony受不了地尖叫出声。

“抱歉，Sir，”Jarvis叹息着，轻柔地擦去Tony脸上因为生理刺激流出的眼泪。“但我想有关如何骑龙，您还有很多需要学习。”

他没再等Tony的回应，戳过他的敏感点，在他亲爱的主人咒骂出声前揽过他的脑袋，把他所有的抗议都封进了嘴里。

 

Tony觉得他的脑子都要烧掉了。他在和非人类上床，这点大概可以经由他已经高潮过两回而Jarvis脸不红气不喘，一如既往地冷静，甚至还可以就他的反应打趣来证明。令人发指的冷血动物！大蜥蜴！Tony在心里低骂，没留意说出了口。

“喔，Sir，您既然如此清楚，那就应该更努力地让我热起来——您知道，冷血动物没法自己发热。”那混蛋一脸无辜地说，就好像他的凶器没在Tony体内射过一次目前还热挺挺地杵着。Tony翻了个白眼，拖着自己酸软的腰咬牙坐起，又沉下去，发出一声疲惫的叫喊——真不明白他怎么会觉得这是个好体位，简直累毙了好吗？

“您非常缺乏锻炼，Sir。我会确保您以后得到应有的运动量。”Jarvis忧虑地说，终于大发慈悲地抱着他翻了个身，把他压在了身下，再次进入了他。Tony已经觉得自己快叫不出声来了，整个下身都失去了知觉般，只能随着他的动作起起伏伏。

最终得到解脱的时候Tony彻底昏了过去，等醒来的时候发现嗓子几乎出不了声。鬼知道他喊成什么样说过什么丧权辱国的混账话，反正Tony Stark床上说的话不能当真。Jarvis靠在他身边，身上只披着龙形时的那件红丝绒，正在翻看着一本书。天光已暗，他也并没有点灯，只是就着最后一点余辉看着。他的蓝眼睛在昏暗里发出幽光，深红的丝绒衬得皮肤白得发亮，上面有Tony情动时留下的斑斑痕迹。

Tony意识到他的龙真的非常、非常迷人。好吧，他知道不止一天了。但是管他的，现在他是他的了。所以他有理由觉得他更迷人。他会给他打个漂亮的项圈的，刻上自己的名字，Loki那些痕迹可真是刺眼。

“……有时候真想揍你，你这个混蛋。”Tony哑着嗓子气哼哼说。他没说出口的是，更多时候，我想吻你。

Jarvis只是柔软地微笑，凑过来吻了吻他的额角。Tony暗骂了一声，对自己居然还会脸上发烧感到无药可救。他“唔”了一声，微微仰头，让自己的索吻看起来更加自然且正大光明。

 

 

-end-

 

附赠一个小小的番外，因为太小就不单独发了。

 

“Jarvis，龙为什么会对盔甲发情？”Tony牙疼似的看着Jarvis露出迷恋的表情一遍又一遍地擦拭那些本来已经很亮的盔甲。

“人类为什么会对爬行类发情？”Jarvis的手半点没停，他看起来简直想和那些盔甲谈恋爱了，这让被忽视了的Tony本尊感到十分不爽。

“呃，因为是你？”

“同样的道理。”

“不不不，别偷换概念。你是龙，我不是盔甲，我好端端地站在这里，而你已经擦了有两个小时了！两个小时！你没有看我一眼！”

Jarvis终于停下了手里的活计抬起头来，看着他。“您最好的造物，我膜拜它来膜拜您。”

他看起来过分真诚以至于Tony想指责他的话都咽回了肚子里。

“但主要是因为很漂亮。”Jarvis说着，转回头开始专注于去除一个小小的污渍。

Tony忍无可忍。“喂！”他站到盔甲面前挡住Jarvis。“收一收你的恋物癖，我死了之后你有大把的时间陪它们！现在，来陪陪我。”

Jarvis放下手里的抹布，叹了口气，转过身来。“Sir，我不太喜欢您谈论死亡的态度。这只不过是在不断地提醒我拥有您的时间是多么短暂。”

Tony咬住了下唇。过了一会儿他故作轻松地耸肩。“那我能怎么办？这就是和人类谈恋爱的坏处。”

Jarvis捧住他的脸吻了吻他的额头。“您答应过我把您的心给我。”

“噢，你要吃了吗？干炒还是煲汤？”

“您能帮我筑一柄剑吗？”

Tony警觉了起来。“你想做什么？”他问道。

“契约者心脏的血是唯一可以杀死龙的武器。”Jarvis平淡地说。“请您允许我在您死后追随您。”

Tony愣在那里半天没动。“J，你没有必要……”他摇了摇头。

“您知道为什么我是西大陆最后一只龙吗？”Jarvis问。“为什么龙有着近乎永生的寿命而现在除了我以外一只都不剩？”

Tony摇了摇头。这不会是他喜欢的话题走向，但他无话可说。

“没有龙可以忍受失去所爱之后的漫长时间。”Jarvis继续道。“龙一生追随一个主人，从生到死，我们的能力唯有死亡不可挽回。这是神明给我们最残酷的诅咒——爱上人，完成他所有的愿望，然后用近乎永恒的时间去哀悼他。”

“可是你说过我上天堂之后你也会一直在。”Tony声音微弱地说。

“现在我发现我很有可能做不到了。”Jarvis答道。他叹了口气，恋恋不舍地拍了拍盔甲。“您爱Stark城，有一天会为它奉献生命，而我会憎恨夺去您的一切事物。我会改变——失去您之后的漫长时间会让我变成恶龙，最终为害一方。我越是爱您，在之后对这片土地可能造成的伤害就越大，我会玷污您的威名，我不希望变成那样。”

“龙是贪婪、残忍、冷血的生物，人类对我们来说就和鸟兽鱼虫一般并无意义，请您始终记得这一点。”

Tony默默地低下头，觉得心脏被扯得有些疼。Jarvis拾起他的手放在唇边一吻。“Sir，请允许我。”

“好吧。”良久之后Tony最终说。他清了清嗓子问：“你既然要陪我渡过冥河，这些盔甲怎么办？”

Jarvis露出了难舍的表情。“所以一想到这个就很舍不得。”他难过得眼圈都红了，抓紧了抹布再擦了擦。“迷雾森林里的那些东西也就罢了，一想到这些最终会落在那些不识货的笨蛋们手里我就一点都不想死了。”

Tony难以忍受地翻了个白眼。“你大概还有三四十年的时间可以慢慢考虑。现在，闭嘴然后来亲亲我，你这只愚蠢的蜥蜴，别浪费时间在这些东西上，我还会造更多更好的——既然你喜欢，我又乐意。你会更加爱我的，我保证。”

“您真是慷慨的主人。”Jarvis抹了抹眼睛，微笑了起来，走上前抚住他的脸，把嘴唇印上他的嘴唇。


End file.
